


Cursed

by SweetMemories1998



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Analysis, Angst, F/M, Zervis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMemories1998/pseuds/SweetMemories1998
Summary: He was cursed to live forever while taking lives without warning or reason. His entire existence was just pitiful and tragic; until he met her. She was everything he desired to be and didn't know he desperately needed. Could her light chase away the darkness? (Zeref x Mavis analysis) (one-shot)





	Cursed

**Hi, everyone.**

**Here's day 6 of Fanfic Blast.** **This one's is focused on one of those Fairy Tail ship I haven't written about: Zeref x Mavis, or Zervis. I'm not 100% sure whether I like it or not; but I felt they deserved the dedication.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Zeref had always cursed his life.

From the very beginning, when his parents had been murdered, he had known that something wasn't right with him. It was like a shadow, a certain darkness that always followed him around.

For years he tried to ignore it, but his constant attempts to reverse death made it impossible to pretend like it wasn't there. Still, he fought against it.

His intention was never to fall prey to the darkness, but once Ankhseram cursed him, resisting became futile. He received an unbreakable curse that made him take lives without warning or reason.

The more he cared, the more he killed.

There was no way out. He was trapped as a murderer against his better intentions; so Zeref chose to isolate himself. Thinking that being away from life would aid his desire to stop the curse; but that had been naïve.

Death would never stop haunting him. It was the eternal shadow that reminded he didn't deserve to live anymore. In truth, he didn't even want to.

That didn't matter, though. The curse made him immortal and thus centuries passed as he began to lose his mind. Hatred, sadness, anger, frustration.

He became nothing but a mad man; desperate to die yet unable to do so.

He lost everything and he lost himself. The darkness took over, tearing him apart, and he gave up. It was no use fighting against it anymore and he was tired.

300 years. Had it really been that long? Sometimes it felt like only yesterday he had been cursed, whereas others it felt like forever ago.

Eternity. He was doomed to stay like this until the end. What would that even be? How could there be an end to his suffering when he couldn't die?

Zeref had tried; many times, and in various ways. Drowning, hanging, stabbing, crushing. Nothing worked. His body had become too strong and he hated it. Hated that cursed 20 years old body in which he was trapped.

He would never age, never see himself become a real man. Never fall in love, get married or have children.

His entire existence was just pitiful and tragic; but also, eternal.

Until he met her.

She was bright, lively and good. Everything he desired to be and didn't know he desperately needed. Mavis quickly became everything.

Her laugh, her giant green eyes, her smile. All of her features were memorized and in his darkest times he would remember such beauty and it would bring a smile to his face.

As short as their time was, she made him happy. Happiness. A feeling long forgotten, but she reminded him it still existed. Perhaps it was still possible?

Once Zeref learnt that she'd fallen under the same curse, hope arose. Knowing he couldn't kill her; his traitor heart began to imagine the possibility of a future with her.

They could stay together for all eternity; relying on and helping each other. Mavis could be the light in his dark existence and he could protect her from her own darkness.

It was a perfect idea that he knew, deep inside, would never come true. Because he was cursed and any light that came into his life was quickly blown out.

Still, he hoped and she strengthened that feeling. Once she learned who he truly was, she didn't shy away and instead chose to believe the best in him.

His kind eyes, as she said, were a window to his soul; and gave away the truth. He wasn't evil; or dark; or a murderer. He was a broken man who'd been tortured for too long and she wanted to help him heal.

She was perfect and gentle; exactly what he needed. She taught him to love and he would always be grateful for that.

Their romance was short-lived and simple; but also, wonderful. During every moment with her the darkness was pushed further away and he hoped it would be eliminated. Maybe she could bring him into the light.

Zeref loved Mavis and she loved him. It was like a fairy tale, but he couldn't have foreseen the tragic ending their story would have.

For 300 years he had watched as love brought people together and strengthened them. It made them do unusual and, sometimes, stupid things; but he didn't focus on that. He only saw the happiness it brought and he longed for it.

Never had he imagined it would be love that would destroy him, but it were exactly his strong feelings for Mavis which had brought their unhappy ending.

One kiss and she was gone. One time he loved with all his heart and that killed her.

He would never understand why, but maybe it was just the curse. He had eluded himself into believing that he was free and that was a mistake.

The darkness would never leave and it would suck out all of the light. As it had done to his parents and then her.

He was cursed and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

**So, thoughts? I know this is super angsty, but Zervis are such an angsty ship.**

**I actually really like their backstory. It's the kind of tragic romance I love writing myself.**

**However, I just can't get past the fact that Mavis looks like a child (I know, I know, she's immortal and all. It's still weird, though) and the true ending of their story (not gonna say it not to give spoilers) didn't work for me. It felt forced and unromantic.**

**Anyways, that's it for this one-shot. Tomorrow I'm gonna post something completely different from anything I've written before.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
